The present invention relates to a gaming system and to a method of gaming.
It is known to provide a gaming system arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols.
The gaming system may be arranged to play a slot type game wherein representations of reels are displayed, spun, and subsequently stopped to randomly display symbols. Displaying representations of reels rather than using mechanical type reels offers several advantages including a reduction in the amount of mechanical maintenance required. However, using representations of reels may give a player the impression that the game outcome is less random since the reel representations are not subject to the variance in movement that mechanical reels are.